


Jingle Bell Cock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: John has Sherlock all wrapped up like a gift for Christmas.  With bells on…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/gifts), [earlgreyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyeyes/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Jingle Bell Rock.”

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell cock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Sherlock is tied up with ribbons and bows  
Stretched out in an inviting pose  
  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell cock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Bobbing and throbbing and aching to come  
Underneath John’s thumb  
  
What a bright time, it’s the right time  
To throw control away  
Jingle bell time, cock will swell time  
As John gets out some more toys to play  
  
Giddy-up jingle horse  
John wants to ride  
It’s pony play with Sherlock  
Jingle and tingle as he thrusts inside  
That’s the jingle bell  
That’s the jingle bell  
That’s the jingle bell cock

**Author's Note:**

> Help! I’ve fallen into tumblr and I can’t get out. Come join me…
> 
> This song is just crying out for fan art. Don't make me beg twice... Because I totally will. ;)


End file.
